leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChaseKing/Thumper, The Jack Rabbit
All numbers can be changed. 'Thumper, the Jack Rabbit is a character made by Chaseking Short Comment 'ok, this champion i made was something i was playing around with for a couple of days, his goal is to deal damage, initiate, and disable troubling target from afar without actually going near them. i also wanted to try to keep things simple. of course the third skill, is confusing a bit. so ill try and explain things below.' Abilities Thumper slams the ground below him deal damage in an 650-radius area. enemies within a 250-radius of him when the skill was set-off will be slowed by 30% for 2 seconds and enemies outside 250 but within 400 will be slowed by 10% for 1 sec. the damage increases by 10% for every riot that the enemy is hit within 3 seconds. the duration of this skill is reduced for every enemy champion hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 650 }} his basic attacks and skills reduce the enemies armor by an amount for 2 seconds |description2 = he slams on top of a target enemy then jumps back where he came from. the enemy will be stunned for 0.5 seconds and their armor will be reduced by an amount. while on cooldown, the passive is deactivated. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 10% |costtype = Current Health |range = 600 }} Thumper gains a buff called "Hop" while active his character can move through walls by jumping through them. if jumps through a wall, hop is removed. while hop is active, he can cast "skip!" |leveling = |cooldown = 10 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 200 }} Thumper gains a buff called "Skip" increasing his Movement range by 50. Skip is automatically removed upon being attacked. while skip is active, Thumper can cast "Jump!" |leveling = |cooldown = |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} Thumper jumps towards a location. if he lands on an enemy they are stunned for 1 second. if he lands on the ground enemies within attacking range are slowed. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 0 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} }} |cooldown = 60 |cost = 400 |costtype = mana |range = 600 }} Changes Reduced range of ult from 1200 to 600 changed the time between thumps from scaling 0.75|0.5|0.25 to 0.5 also changed Q's Slow Notes 'ok so bear with me, his Q is meant to scare off enemies, making sure not to stay close to him for feel the wrath of his Q. this is a scare tactic and FYI you need to hit more than 1 champion if you wanna use this skill immediately after the thump. His W is meant to disable the enemy from a distance. i think this is self explanatory if you want me to continue this explanation though just comment below. His E. this is an abnormal skill in my opinion but i like it. this skill is meant to be his movement skill set. Hop is meant for him to escape dangerous situations by jump through a wall, but he wont be able to use any of the other skills afterward. Skip is meant to be able to get closer to the enemies so he can initiate faster, this also helps in chasing. Jump is his Initiation skill able to jump a far distance then to be able to use your Ult while in the middle of the enemy team. though this can be used to chase as well. His R is his killing skill. i wanted this skill to work as realistically as possible. even if he would be knocked up, his a rabbit and can jump and has been jumping throughout the game, so a knock back wont faze him. so upon landing he does continues same reason for knock back as well. he wont be moving but since his using his legs to thump it made sense to increase the duration between thumps if his slowed. this provides a little leeway for enemy champions. silence well his not really casting a spell. and stun you get the point. well im sorry if i didnt explain properly but please comment so i can improve this character of mine. he has a lot of counter plays. i think, im sorry so new at this. I apologize i didnt know i was scaling the ult badly , again im new at this xD Category:Custom champions